Ithil
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Haldir falls in love with the princess of Mirkwood however, he realizes all too late the reason that she is the princess of Mirkwood. HaldirOC, LegolasOC. Please read and review. Be gentle, my first LoTR fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Song that inspired this story belongs to a Spanish group called Ha-Ash. The song is called "Que Hago Yo."

**Authors Note:** Yeah this is the first LotR story that I have written and since the last that I read the stories was like quite sometime ago, yeah… you might have to excuse some of it. Story takes place long before the events of the LotR.

**Summary:** Haldir falls in love with the princess of Mirkwood; however, he realizes all too late the reason that she is the princess of Mirkwood.

**Ithil**

_Entraste como un rayo de luz  
__Como un aire encantador  
__Liberaste con tu hechizo  
__A mi recluso corazón_

Haldir lay, staring up at the leaves of the tree over him, thinking on the fateful day he'd met the princess of Mirkwood. She was a beauty like all other's and was known as the silver star of Mirkwood, their only light. She had a head full of silver hair that was always beautifully laid out with a silver circlet, shining like the light of the moon. Her eyes were a splendid silver-grey that reflected the light of the moon.

That day, was the tournament that took place in Lothlorien every year, one that they were widespread known for. It was a test of archery, to see the best archer in the land, and she'd been one of the finalists that he competed against, and the only one that had caught his gaze. She was there, not the only elf from Mirkwood; however, she was the one that reached the highest points in the competition from all the other elves from their woods.

Like every other year, he hadn't been paying much store into the competition. His arrogance prompted him to complete and utter indifference as to his competitors. He was highly sure, that for the third year in a row that he would win the competition, and he didn't see the point in waisting any of his time in checking out the competition when he could be perfecting his arrows.

He'd been sitting under the leaves of a tree, sharpening his arrows when he saw a silver arrow whistle by with the fury of a lightning bolt and strike the bark of a tree not far from where he sat. Immediately he had looked up and around, for sign of an attack of some sort, however, he perceived no danger and could see no one who could have possibly shot the arrow. Very slowly he had approached the tree and tugged hard on the arrow that had been deeply lodged into the tree.

The arrow was of exquisite craftsmanship and therefore could not belong to any crude orc. When once more he turned to look around, he spotted the tall lean figure, standing in silver light that seemed to make her glow. All the air about her breathed with charm, and the enchanting smile on her face made him completely succumb to her beauty.

_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas  
__Creí en tu intención  
__No pensé que fuese un engaño  
__Ni una mentira tu amor _

He knew immediately that she was there for the competition and try as he might to insult her with subtlety and his arrogance he could not; she was nothing but sweet in turn. However, when he watched her at the competition, surprised that she had made it to the final round, he realized that she was the Princess of Mirkwood and he could not recover from the embarrassment of his insolence. He apologized, a million times; however, she merely smiled at him and shook her head, saying that there was nothing to apologize for.

It was from that very day forth, that in her long stay in Lothlorien, he learned that there was more to her than her beauty and skill at archery. She was honestly the sweetest elf he'd ever met, a trait that was quite rare. She was also quite warmhearted. She never spoke to him in a tone of a superior and always demanded that he drop his formality. She didn't want anything from him but his company, as that of a friend and equal.

It was a friendship, that taught him to love as he'd never known before, and before long that friendship blossomed into much more than it ever should have been. Something that he realized now as a great folly on his side; things should not have escalated to the point that they had. It was now that he realized that her caresses were not just for him, that her kisses were stolen, and that her heart was not meant for him.

_Me dices que te esta llamando  
__Te vas sin un adiós  
__Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos  
__Dime que hago yo _

"Haldir?" Haldir sat bolt up right at the sound of her majestic voice and stared into her silver-grey eyes that were sparkling with tears.

"Ithil? Why are you not with your prince, prince Legolas?" he asked as he stared at her. Ever since they heard that Prince Legolas was coming to Lothlorien for a long visit, she'd been trying to tell him something. He'd felt a change in her and knew that there was something serious that she wanted to tell him, however, every time that she seemed about to say something, someone interrupted them. Soon it had become too late and with the arrival of Prince Legolas, Haldir had realized that Ithil was princess of Mirkwood for she had been married to prince Legolas.

"I have been trying to tell you for weeks. We were married when we were still not old enough to understand, and it is nothing more than a title," she said as she crouched down next to him and ran a hand very tenderly over his face. Haldir closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He wanted to believe her, he wanted to believe that she didn't love Prince Legolas and that she was in love with him; however, he had seen them together. He could not erase that kiss that they had shared, when they thought that they were alone.

"Do you love him?" Haldir asked as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm in love with you Haldir. It was not something that I planned and hurting you was never my intention, but I simply could not stop myself," she said as she stared down into his eyes. Haldir reached up and traced his hand over her cheek, the delicate line of her jawbone and placed his hand on her chin. He knew every line and curve in her face. He knew every spec of color and emotion in her eyes.

"But do you love him?" Haldir asked, staring deep into her eyes. However, she suddenly turned away, her hair whipping around her before suddenly standing up. Haldir downcast his gaze, he could hear Legolas calling for her, his voice was carried on the soft breeze and it was forcefully taking her from his side. She turned and gave him one last look of desperation before running off.

Haldir lay back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. She was running back to him, running back to his arms and he knew perfectly well what she would do in them. Haldir pushed away the pain, thinking about every kiss that they had ever shared and thinking about the softness of her skin. He didn't know what to do or what he was supposed to do, but all he knew was that he could not stop thinking about her and the dreams that he'd had that perhaps she'd been the one that he'd spend his long immortal life with and than sail to the undying lands with.

_Que hago con mis labios  
__Si me ruegan tus besos  
__Que hago con mis manos  
__Cuando suplican tu regreso  
__Que hago con mis noches  
__Que hago con mis días  
__Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía  
__Dime que hago yo _

The days drifted by so slowly, even for the immortal elf. And every slow day that passed only continued to make the pain of his heart more and more pronounced. Upon his duties in the night, all he could do was lay and stare into leaves, but he could not see the leaves that he stared at so intently. All he could thing about was Ithil, and how she was no longer his. He often felt, that he could see her face, almost fell her light touch over his skin, or feel her soft lips on his, however, at the realization that it was nothing more than his imagination the pain in his heart only seemed to double.

It almost felt to him that the pain of his love outweighed his pain of impropriety and shame. He knew that it was very shameful for any elf to pine as he did, for a love that had not come to fruition. However, he could not stop thinking about her and he could do nothing about the pain that he felt whenever it was that he saw her with Legolas. He didn't know whether or not he could believe her when she said that she loved Haldir and that marriage with Legolas was nothing more than a title.

Despite the fact that whenever she was with her husband, she would steel longing looks at Haldir, he was yet unconvinced that she was not in love with the Prince of Mirkwood. He'd asked her if she loved Legolas and she had not answered his question. But despite all the evidence in Haldir's mind that seemed to be pointing to the fact that the Princess of Mirkwood had simply been getting bored of her husband when she decided to cheat on him with a young and handsome guard (for Haldir was arrogant enough to regard himself as such), a part of his heart still believed that perhaps she did love him.

After all, she stole looks towards him whenever she was able to and she often attended places where she knew that Haldir would be, however, boring an occasion may have been to her. And often, whenever she was able to get away from her husband for a moment, she would always seek him out. And Haldir was simply to stricken with love to be able to turn her away. Any moment with her, despite how much pain she would cause him at her departure, was well invited by him.

However, he often wished to ask her, what he was supposed to do with his lips when they begged for her kisses. He wanted to ask her what he was to do with his empty hands when they begged for her return. He didn't know what to do with his nights or his days, for he missed her so terribly when she was gone. And it even seemed to him, that when she was not with him, some part of her essence had intertwined with his and refused to allow him a moment's peace and he did not know what to do.

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes  
__Te abrazo al esconder  
__Que no haría para tenerte  
__A mi lado al amanecer _

He wanted to be able to be with Ithil with all his heart, but even before he realized who she really was, whenever they spoke was when she was able to and he couldn't show her any affection in public. Everything that they did together was in hiding, something they had to hide from the world from the very moment that it started. Even when it was nothing more than a friendship they had to hide it. Haldir didn't much mind keeping things private, but to keep things from his brothers was a completely different story.

He wasn't able to tell them that he was in love with Ithil, even though they had suspected that he was in love with someone. Luckily he was skilled enough in being able to hide his affection with his arrogance that they hadn't suspected that they object of his sentiments was the Princess of Mirkwood. However, Haldir knew that had he told his brothers, despite disapproving, they would have aided him in his amorous conquests.

He knew that he'd have given anything if only he could but wake up in the morning and for the very first thing for him to set his eyes upon would be Ithil. He'd give absolutely anything if she would be by his side if but for one morning. After all, she was the last thing he thought of before sleep, she was what he dreamt of all night, and she was the first thing he thought of in the morning.

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide  
__Que antes de ti no era igual  
__Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido  
__Antes de ti no sabia amar _

His brothers had noted that there was something wrong with him. They both told him that for whomsoever he was suffering love for was not worth what he was doing to himself. They pleaded with him to forget whoever it was, despite the fact that they didn't know who it was or bothers to ask. They both knew that if their brother wanted them to know who it was, he would have told them. However, they suspected who it was, simply because their brother refused to tell them who it was.

However, their form of dissuading him from his love was to tell him that he was no longer what he used to be. However, that was not very effective for he didn't like who he used to be. Before he had met Ithil, he had never known what true love was, and his life hadn't meant much. She taught him to love and essentially she was the one that taught him to live. For it wasn't until after he had learned to love he that he realized that what he called life, was not living at all.

It was the whole reason that he felt like he could not let Ithil go. Life would once more mean nothing if she was gone, and despite the fact that he was unsure as to whether or not she truly loved him, he would cling to her as long as she would have him. She would remain in Lothlorien for quite sometime, and she was gaining very good practice at escaping her husband to be with him.

Haldir, at times, felt sorry for Legolas, for he had a feeling that Legolas actually loved his wife. However, his love for Ithil was too strong for him to linger long on another's pain. He knew that what he felt was sufficient enough pain for him to forget someone else's.

_Que hago con mis labios  
__Si me ruegan tus besos  
__Que hago con mis manos  
__Cuando suplican tu regreso  
__Que hago con mis noches  
__Que hago con mis días  
__Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía  
__Dime que hago yo  
__(Repeat X2) _

Legolas lay very still in bed, pretending to still be asleep as he felt Ithil rise from the bed as soon as the sun lit their room. Very silently she made her way out of the room and silently closed the door behind her departure. After a moment, Legolas turned over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, his heart pounding mercilessly against his chest. It was a great pain to know that his wife didn't love him. It was a greater pain, however, that she had found someone that she did love.

Legolas had very easily fallen in love with Ithil, not very long ago. He had begged his father, that when it came time to marriage, that he wanted it to be Ithil and that he must have her for his wife. His father had not particularly liked the idea of marrying his son off to Ithil, who was not of any importance or significance, but as he loved his son, he made it possible. Ithil's parents were only too proud, as should befit any family lucky enough to marry into Royalty, to have their daughter married off to the Prince of Mirkwood.

Ithil, was unable to object. However, Legolas had immediately realized that perhaps before the marriage he should have wooed her, for upon their wedding day he could tell that she wasn't particularly happy. However, she was very sweet and feigned happiness, but Legolas could see it in her eyes. She was unhappy about the marriage, and it was because she hadn't been in love with Legolas.

However, Legolas believed that he could remedy that and did everything that was in his power to make her fall in love with him and with the testament of time he thought that he had, but it was folly. He hadn't been able to make her fall in love with him; she simply became better at feigning love for him. It wasn't something that she did to be cruel; really it was a courtesy to him. She was so sweet, she couldn't bear the thought of hurting him despite the fact that she wasn't in love with him. It was the reason that she tried so hard to feign that she was in love with him, so that she wouldn't continue to hurt him. Not to mean that she didn't love him, but she wasn't in love with him.

It hadn't taken him long to realize once he'd arrived to Lothlorien. He hadn't seen it at first, but after a few days he started to note that she often disappeared, and there were times that he caught her glimpsing at one of the guards of Lothlorien. The look in her eyes told him everything. She looked upon that elf, the way she had never looked upon him. She had fallen in love with that arrogant Haldir, and he hadn't been there to prevent it from happening.

As Legolas lay on his back, he thought of her kisses, which were almost cold and ceremonial. There wasn't any passion in them. And her caresses were nothing but courtesy and the type of affection you would hold for a friend that you pitied. Everything she did for him was nothing more than either courtesy or out of matrimonial duty and appearance. Her regard, however sweet, was distant and aloof. Legolas, would have given anything, if Ithil would but look on him the way that she would look on Haldir. However, there was nothing that he could do to help his situation. All he could do was lay in pain in his solitude and ponder what he could possibly do with himself, and feign happiness and joy when she was at his side once more.

_Que hago yo _

_**THE END**_


	2. Translation 4 Song

**Authors Note: **Okay everyone wanted the translation so here it is. But I assure you it is much better in Spanish.

_You came in like a ray of light_

_Like an enchanted air  
You freed with your enchantment_

_My reclusive heart_

_Your sweetness ran through my veins  
I believe in your intentions  
I didnk think your love was a trick  
or a lie_

You tell me that he's calling you  
You leave without a goodbye  
I know very well what you will do in his arms  
Tell me, what do I do?

_What do I do with my lips  
When they beg for your kisses  
What do I do with my hands  
When they beg for your return?  
What do I do with my nights  
What do I do with my days  
What do I do with your essence which clings to mine  
Tell me, what do I do? _

_We talk only when you can  
I hug you while hiding  
What I wouldn't give to keep you  
At my side at dawn_

_My friends tell me to forget you  
that before you I wasn't the same  
Before you my life had no purpose  
Before you I didn't know how to love_

_What do I do with my lips  
When they beg for your kisses  
What do I do with my hands  
When they beg for your return?  
What do I do with my nights  
What do I do with my days  
What do I do with your essence which clings to mine  
Tell me, what do I do? _

_(Reepat 2x)_

_What do I do?_


End file.
